


One Thousand and One Nights

by Homemade_Starlight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Descriptive Violence against others, King!Thor/Scholar!Sorcerer!Loki, M/M, Slash, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homemade_Starlight/pseuds/Homemade_Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved you!" Thor growled as he glared at the woman before him. "And you dare betray me in this way!" He added as he pulled the sword out of it's sheath and pointed it toward her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand and One Nights

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of smut in this chapter. Please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing or skip to the next chapter. Please and thank you.

 

 

“ _How could you do this?” Thor growled out brokenly looking toward his supposed wife who sat there before him with a glare. She gave no response as she glared headily back at him. “Well?” He ground out holding his sword out closer to her neck drawning blood. She swallowed heavily before she spoke the gravest of words the thunderer had ever heard._

____

“Get in there!” A guard growled as he shoved the young man into the bedchambers of their king. He yelped tripping over and falling face down onto the soft plush carpet. He turned back to the guard quickly before launching himself at the closing door only slamming into it in the process. He tried the doorknob only to find out that it was locked.

 

“Let me out!” He cried as he banged at the door with both his fists. “I don't want this!” He nearly sobbed knowing what was to happen to him. The young man heard a boisterous laugh from the other side of the door.

 

“You will stay regardless.” The guard responded. “You may not be a woman, but you are quite beautiful.” He continued. “Perhaps the King will spare your life.” He said before bursting out with another laugh. “I highly doubt it will be so.” He finished before all the young man on the other side could hear fading footsteps leaving.

 

“You can't do this to me!” He gave a quiet sob as he slammed his closed fist against the door. Without a moment to spare he turned around and looked about the room looking for any secret passages as well as any way out. He was a quite clever man after all. He had been a scholar. One of the most renowned in all of Asgard. He'd studied magic and sorcery from a small age. A prodigy of the sort being able to cast the most complicated spells by his eighth winter. Though many saw there no need for magic and believed those who practiced the art such as cowards only fueled his desire to reach the palace walls and become the court sorcerer. He had made it into the palace alright though not in the day he had expected. The young magic user had been dragged out of his home by the court guards and held against his will with magic binding chains where he as stripped of all his clothes, cleaned, redressed in nothing but a thin skirt and adorned with golden jewelry that made him feel heavy. Not long after that he was thrown into the King's bedchambers where he awaited his fate. When he could find no escape, he gave up sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. “How could I let this happen?” He whispered to no one other than himself. The young sorcerer knew what was to happen to him in a matter of time. Ever since that fateful day of Queen Amora's infidelity to the king, young women, mostly virgins, from all over Asgard had been dragged from their homes where they had gone through the same procedures he had. Though the only thing he had not yet gone through they all had was being bedded by the king during the same evening he returned to his chambers and being beheaded by him the next morning. The sorcerer shivered at the thought of his fate being so. He shook the thought out of his mind as he looked out the window. There was still a long time till the king was to return. He was quite a clever man after all. The sorcerer looked back down to his hands and sighed leaning back and falling onto the soft furs of the bed. He would come up with a plan to ensure his survival.

__

 

He had carelessly fallen asleep an hour later on the soft bed. By the time that he had stirred again, it was already nightfall. The young sorcerer sat up quickly looking to the door. He could already hear billowing, loud footsteps coming down the hall. No doubt in his mind that they belonged to the king himself. The young man watched the door with wide frightened eyes as the lock jiggled and it cracked open letting light into the dimly lit room. The man who stepped into the chamber was fairly tall. A bit taller than himself and was incredibly handsome. With light golden hair and eyes far more blue than any sea. He was muscled like any other warrior though still regal looking. He had a smile on his face though it never did reach his eyes. As the man stepped forward and knelt before him taking his chin between his fingers. “Well aren't you a pretty little thing.” He rumbled with a chuckle looking over the younger man. The young man albeit blushed despite his situation. “I heard that they were running out of young women to bring to me, but I had no idea that they would dare bring a boy to me regardless how beautiful.” He finished with a feral smirk. He stood up once more before taking the man by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back gruffly before straddling him. "I am King Thor Odinson of Asgard." He spoke. “Tell me your name.” He growled after leaning in close to the younger before nipping at his neck playfully.

 

The young man watched the king who he was certain had no intentions of being gentle with him. He took in a deep breath swallowing heavily before replying. “My name is, Loki.” He whispered as he hoped he could let his plan ensue soon.

__

 

The bedchamber was no sooner filled with the moans and pants that spilled from Loki's lips. The young scholar laid on his back in the middle of the bed with the thunderer king hovering over him. While Thor only had a pair of trousers, Loki had been completely stripped of his jewelry along with his skirt and had his legs spread wide whilst the man worked him open. He hadn't expected him to treat him so carefully. Perhaps it was the fact that he would be beheaded the next day. "I've never seen such a beautiful man before." The king purred as he slipped his fingers free from the body below him and wiping them on the furs of the bed. Loki soon keened as he was flipped over onto his stomach roughly.

 

"Y-you said that you n-never have bedded with a man." He panted as the king reached to the bedside table for the flask of oil. The oil that had been used to prepare his entrance. "How are y-you so skilled in this matter?" He stammered looking back toward the king. The king simply smirked down at the scholar as he continued to undo the ties on his trousers before finally freeing his hardened cock from it's confines.

 

"I said that I have never seen such a beautiful man before, dear Loki." He chuckled as he poured some oil into the palm of his hand coating his erect length in it. "I never said that I hadn't bedded one." He continued on as he moved forward and spread the scholar's legs open once more propping his hips up with a pillow before guiding his prick to rub against Loki's entrance causing the young man to tremble and gasp. The king let out a loud groan as he pressed into the deliciously tight heat. "How would you know that much?" He inquired in a retort as he pressed in all the way to the hilt stopping to give the younger man a bit of time to adjust. "I thought you were a virgin." He ground out as he began his thrusts.

 

Loki let out a strangled moan as he clenched his fists in the plush pillow he was clenching. There was a slight burn as the other thrust in and out of him, but he relished it as it sent shivers down his spine. "I-I am." He gasped. "I j-just happen to read a lot." He finished off as he buried his face into the pillow before him moaning and gasping. "Harder." He whimpered lifting his head.

 

"Are you sure of that?" Thor asked looking over the young scholar with a smirk as he kept on with his slow thrusts. "I treat all my lovers kindly and gently considering that they usually lose their heads after I bed them." He continued. "I am doing you a favor young one." He finished as he leaned forward pressing his lips between Loki's shoulder blades.

 

Loki keened once more turning back to face his king. "I assure you." He rasped. "I-I am no blushing maiden." He continued as he began moving back on the large cock behind him. "Have your way with me." He finished off and before long Thor was doing exactly what he had been asked. Loki continue to moan, whine, and whimper. Every so often did the scholar would call out 'my king' or 'my lord'. He never did say the man's name. For some reason, that irritated the king to the extent where he had stopped his thrusts all together and turned the young man around forcing him to face him.

 

"My name is, Thor!" He growled gripping Loki's chin between his forefinger and his thumb holding his gaze. "I want to hear you say my name." He continued on watching as the young man looked at him with uncertainty. "That is an order." He hissed before the other finally complied testing the name on his lips. Hearing his name spill from Loki's mouth left the king wishing for more. He surely would make the young man scream it by the end of the night. "Good boy." He smirked once more before pressing their lips together and breaching Loki's body with his cock once more.

 

"Thor!" Loki cried out as the king slammed into his nearly abused hole fucking it hard and fast. He gripped at the furs that laid beneath their heated bodies. The scholar could not find a single coherent thought in his mind. As per say he was far too focused on the pleasure he was recieving. Though it was short lived for he thought that perhaps if his plan failed, this would be the only pleasure he'd ever know.

__

 

Thor sat at the edge of the bed while Loki laid beneath the furs panting softly. The young sorcerer was completely exhausted as well as sated. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and stay that way, but he denied himself the luxury. He needed his plan to start now. The scholar sat up quietly in the bed and looked to the king. "My lord." He began softly only continuing when the other turned around. "May I tell you a story?" He asked softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not relatively new to writing this sort of stuff, but it's been a while. As you can see that this story was based off the original One Thousand and One Nights story. I do intend to use some of the stories from the book here in my own way. Some stories will be from me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
